


It's You

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, post episode s04e11 Sadie Hawkin's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up at the end of Sadie Hawkin's Day. Sam shows up at Blaine's door and they talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Twenty minutes after arriving home from the Sadie Hawkin’s Day dance, Blaine was sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of water and contemplating heading upstairs to change out of his snug formal attire when the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he approached the door cautiously, calling, “Hello?”

“Hey, man!”

Sam. Puzzled, Blaine pulled the door open to allow his friend entry. “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you with Brittany?”

The blonde waved a hand in the air. “I didn't ask how you were doing tonight. With the dance and what happened to you before. I suck as a friend!”

Blaine smiled softly and shook his head. “I'm okay Sam…and don't say that about yourself. You're wonderful. You have no idea how much I value your friendship and what it's meant to me this year.”

There was a frown on Sam's face and his eyes were sad. “No, see, I almost messed up there too! You were going to go back to Dalton before I figured out that you didn't want to be left alone to work stuff out. Like, when my relationships fail, I don't want to talk about it at all, I just want to focus on something else, because I can only concentrate on so much at once and if I can keep busy long enough sometimes I feel better by the time I can think about it again. But you’re different and I didn't realize that quick enough.”

Having no idea what prompted Sam's appearance at his house or his ramble, Blaine peered up at his friend curiously. Sam should be running on happy energy, elated by the possibility that they could be going to Regionals after a lovely night spent with Brittany, but everything about his posture screamed that something was wrong.

“Sam, why aren't you with Brittany?”

His lips, his lovely, pink lips, compressed into a line and he swallowed rapidly. “Santana was waiting for Britt when I brought her home. They love each other… I knew it would happen, just wasn't expecting it tonight. Can I not talk about it now?”

Heart aching, Blaine nodded gently. Sam was such a good guy. He didn't deserve to be used and discarded, intentionally or otherwise (because Blaine was sure Britney hadn't meant to hurt him), and it was wrong that he seemed to expect such treatment.

“Tonight was the first dance I took a date to where no one looked at me funny,” Blaine blurted, knowing Sam had come to him to focus on something other than his own pain. “Because they didn't have to see two boys dancing everything was cool. I hate that about dances. I bring a boy, I get glared at or worse, a girl, no problem, but she's not who I want to dance with. Even if I had gone alone, my only partners would've been girls, because no boy would ask.”

Sam blinked at him. “I never thought of that. I went to a wedding a few years ago and had to spend the whole night dancing with my elderly aunts instead of my cousin’s cute friends. Kinda similar, but not.”

Smiling at Sam's honest attempt to understand, Blaine offered, “Yeah, kinda.”

“Dance with me.”

“Huh?”

Nodding, Sam said, “I should have asked at the dance, but I was too focused on the Warblers and Brittany. We should dance now.”

Unable to form a more valid argument, Blaine said, “There's no music.”

“No problem.” Sam pulled out his iPhone and tapped on the iTunes icon before setting it down on the table. A soft, country sounding tune echoed through the living room and Sam held out his hand.

Heart thumping rapidly, Blaine gave into temptation and let himself be drawn close, one hand clasped in Sam's, the other around his shoulder as they moved in an easy sway.

Both of them were in their white dress shirts and Blaine could feel Sam's body heat through the thin cotton, smell the lingering hints of Cologne on his skin. Big, broad and solid in a way that was both familiar and new (familiar in his inherent maleness, new in the fact that he was built along different lines than anyone Blaine had ever danced with), Sam was a perfect dance partner and Blaine let himself enjoy the quiet moment in his living room.

Not thinking, Blaine let his head fall forward, cheek to Sam's shoulder and nose brushing his neck. Sam let out a sharp breath and Blaine tensed, realizing the contact might've been a bit much, but, before he could draw back, the arm Sam had around him tightened and he murmured, “Thanks.”

That was one Blaine realized Sam was taking comfort in being close. It was one of the things that made their friendship awesome, the fact that they were both tactile creatures and could indulge those impulses together, though most of the time they refrained from full on embraces.

But tonight they were both clearly feeling a little vulnerable and it just felt so damn nice….

“Don't need to thank me,” he replied quietly as the music changed to another soft, slightly mournful sounding song. “It's not like this is some hardship.”

Sam hummed a little, broad palm sweeping up and down Blaine's back, leaving a trail of warmth in its wake. Sighing, Blaine decided that the night could definitely be chalked up as a win.

“Can I stay over?”

Like Blaine would ever send him away.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine emerged from his bath room, clad in his navy pajamas, to see Sam's sprawled across his bed. The blonde was laying face down, fiddling with his iPhone and wearing nothing but a white wife beater and a pair of black boxer briefs. The shirt had hiked up a bit, revealing a smooth stripers skin at the small of Sam's back and Blaine felt an almost physical ache of want….

“Dude, you okay?” Sam asked, peering over his shoulder at Blaine, brows furrowed. “You look like you just saw a…Oh. Oh!”

All at once, it was clear that Sam had put two and two together and come up with four. Four being the fact that Blaine was nursing a crush on him that only seemed to be growing in intensity despite the fact that he knew better.

Big, surprised eyes stared at him and Blaine blurted, “Oh God, Sam, I'm sorry! Look, I know it's silly and pointless and I value our friendship so much. Please don't be too uncomfortable, I promise I'm not going to make a move on you or….”

“Stop! Take a breath,” Sam interrupted, rolling into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. His posture did not look defensive and there was no disgust on his face, both good signs and Blaine did as instructed, sucking in a deep breath. “C’mere. Sit down.”

Slowly, Blaine crossed the room, perching as far away from Sam as he could so as not to crowd him. That earned a sigh and Sam rose, circling around to sit beside Blaine, not touching but not very far away either.

“I'm sorry,” Blaine began again, then waved a hand at the door. “I can make up a guest room if you don't want to leave altogether….”

“Do you want me to go?”

There was a hint of hurt in Sam's tone and Blaine breathed a quick, “No!”

Sam nodded. “I don't want to go. I never do,” he said softly. “I'm not… I'm surprised, but not uncomfortable, Blaine. I had no idea… You know I'm slow to pick up on stuff sometimes.”

“You pieced together the Warblers cheating, Sam,” Blaine protested. Sam might have been a little naïve sometimes, but Blaine hated when he put himself down. “That's not slow. That was good investigation and deduction.”

“Thanks,” he replied, smiling warmly. “When I really focus I can get stuff done… So, I'm been a focus now. Why didn't you tell me?”

Heaving a sigh, Blaine admitted, “Because I didn't want to be the guy who fell for his straight friend. I love our friendship Sam and I didn't want to lose it or have you think I was going to be inappropriate or something.”

With a snort, Sam said, “Do I have to remind you that I was a stripper? I can spot a creeper at 100 yards and you, dude, are not one. People get crushes on their friends all the time. It's totally normal.”

“So you're not freaked out at all?”

“No,” Sam murmured, then sighed. “I… Do you remember when we watched Torchwood: Children of Earth?”

He remembered both of them crying like babies. “Of course.”

“There's that scene where Ianto is talking with his sister and he tells her that it's not men, it's just Jack… When we were watching, I had this moment where it was just like, of course! Scared the heck out of me.”

“What?” Blaine really wasn't sure what point Sam was trying to make.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Sam tried to clarify. “There's bro love, and love love and the two generally don't meet… Except for you. I'm not freaked out that you have a crush on me, but I'm a little freaked out that I have a crush on you.”

Blaine let out a shaky, shocked breath. “You… But you’re straight!”

“I've never really been hung up on sexuality. I just always look to girls and thought Wow!” Sam's hand crept over and wrapped around Blaine's, a welcome if slightly clammy touch. “I don't know how to say this other than just to say I usually try to follow my heart. It's a bit beat up right now, but if you can give me some time…I… You and me… But I really can't take losing you, dude!”

Blaine squeezed his hand. “However this works out, Sam, whatever happens, we'll still be friends,” he said and he felt some of the tension leech out of Sam.

“Okay,” the blonde breathed and looked Blaine in the eye, obviously wrung out. “Just so you know, I suck at relationships. I never know what to say and I know I'm clingy.”

With a small smile, Blaine replied, “I can handle that. I'm not too great at the romantic stuff myself.”

Sam nodded, then very quietly asked, “Can we…cuddle or something? I like being close and it was nice when we were dancing.”

“Yeah,” Blaine agreed and, after a minimal amount of clumsy attempts to find a comfortable position, he found himself lying back against Sam's chest, strong arm curled around him and hand clutched in his own.

They both slept shockingly well.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of weeks, slow was the key word. As always, Blaine and Sam hung out whenever they could, watch movies and played video games, spend time with their friends and worked on homework and college essays. Nothing changed about that, though, when they were alone, they did curl up together to enjoy the comfort of physical closeness.

It was nice. Easy and warm and comfortable while still new enough to be thrilling. 

The day Blaine's phone buzzed during lunch, Facebook alerting him to the status change Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Adam Crawford, it still hurt, but when Sam wrapped an arm around him in front of the entire cafeteria the sting abated.

Later, as they were massacring reanimated corpses and trying to best the most recent edition of Resident Evil, Sam asked, “So, will you be my date to Mr. Shue and Ms. P’s wedding?”

Blaine took a quick breath. “Yeah. I'd like that.”

The game froze on the screen, Sam obviously having hit pause. “Awesome. I wasn't sure if we were there yet, but I wanted to ask, cuz… I want to go with you.”

Smiling, Blaine said, “I want to go with you too. I didn't know if you were ready to go public.”

Sam's cheeks were fetching red. “If I had a Facebook, I’d have updated my status last week.”

With gentle determination, Blaine pulled the remote out of Sam's hand and set it on the coffee table. Sam blinked at him, white teeth sinking into his full lower lip and Blaine raised a hand, cupping his jaw as he leaned toward him.

It was a relief when Sam met him halfway, lips as soft and warm as Blaine had imagined. One kiss turned into two turned into three, a little deeper, a little more confident. One of Sam's hands gripped the back of Blaine's neck and fingers tried to work into his hair.

When Sam giggled, Blaine pulled back and smiled. “What?”

“Dude, your hair is hard! How is that comfortable?” Sam said, tracing a finger along Blaine's hairline.

“Better than the Bozo hair.”

Sam smiled. “I saw that at prom. You looked fluffy.”

“Fluffy, oh Sam, you sweet talker,” Blaine teased gently, leaning comfortably against his chest.

With a shrug, Sam murmured, “I like fluffy. Fluffy things are nice to touch. You're my… Boyfriend. I like touching you.”

Blaine had been reaching for the frozen remote controls, but paused and turned to stare up at Sam. “Say that again.”

Smiling, Sam repeated. “You're my boyfriend.”

Resident Evil was abandoned for more kissing and cuddling on the couch, a far better way to spend the afternoon.

Tina was, unsurprisingly, the first of their friends to catch on to their altered dynamic. They were having a student council meeting that had somehow devolved into Sugar giving herself a manicure well Sam did a William Shatner impression.

Blaine knew he was staring, probably with some stupidly fond expression on his face, but Sugar was oblivious and Tina had already known about his crush and it wasn't like they were keeping things secret… If he wanted to, it was perfectly within his rights to stare his boyfriend with heart eyes.

When Sam noticed, he stopped made quote and gave Blaine a bright, happy smile and reached over, folding his hand around Blaine's atop the table.

It wasn't exactly subtle, so of course Tina noticed.

“Oh my God,” she said, gaping at their joined hands before meeting Blaine's gaze. “What's going on?”

Even Sugar looked up from her nail care regime as Blaine replied, “Sam and I are dating.”

“But,” Tina sputtered, glancing at Sam, “I thought you were straight!”

Sam shrugged, uncomfortable under scrutiny but clinging to Blaine's hand even tighter. “I've never been hung up on labels and I really like Blaine, so….”

“I think you're demisexual,” Sugar hyped up, waving and emery board around for emphasis. “Artie has filled me in on all the New Directions crazy web-o-relationships and I'm pretty sure you fit into that category.”

“Huh,” Blaine murmured, realizing that it could be a possibility.

“I don't even know what that means,” Sam said his Tina cocked her head to the side and made a contemplative noise. “Am I the only one who's confused?”

“Demisexual basically means that you form a strong emotional bond with someone before you feel sexual attraction. Male, female, doesn't matter,” Sugar told him bluntly.

Sam blinked. “But… No, I know when someone's sexy.”

“Knowing and wanting to actually have sex with someone just because they are sexy are different things,” Tina said, then waved a finger at him. “Did you have sex with Santana?”

The blush rushed to Sam's face quickly. “That's no one's business!”

He hadn't.

Tina just gave him a knowing look and took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders. “I'm happy that you guys are happy.”

“If you want to kiss or something, feel free,” Sugar offered with a little grin. “It would be hot.”

And that was how their friends found out that they were dating, though thankfully the girls kept their speculation about Sam's sexuality to themselves.

McKinley high had enough trouble accepting the idea of gay students without tossing another variation of sexuality into the equation. It would probably agitate the already volatile jocks. 

In an odd twist, once it got out that Sam and Blaine were couple, the jocks actually gave them a wide berth, afraid that they too would “catch the gay.” Jake had sounded painfully embarrassed when he relayed that tidbit of news, clearly despairing that he spent a significant amount of time surrounded by morons.

For once, the ignorance of stupid teenage boys was working and Blaine's favor, so he wasn't going to push the issue.

A few days before Mr. Shue's wedding, Blaine sat crosslegged on Sam's bed at the Hummel-Hudson house, watching Sam toss clothes into a duffel bag. Kurt and Adam were due in later that night and Sam was going to spend their visit at Blaine's… Because Burt wanted to play the protective daddy role and Adam was going to sleep in Sam's room.

At least that was what Burt was planning to say to tease his son. It was his prerogative as a parent to harass his son's new, older boyfriend.

“How many variations of that shirt do you own?” Blaine asked with a smile as Sam tossed two plaid shirts, one orange, the other blue, into the bag while wearing an identical number in green.

Sam rolled his eyes and added a blue hoodie to the pile. Nothing was folded, but, as Sam's suit and dress shirt were neatly hung in a garment bag, it really didn't matter. He paused with another sweatshirt in hand, staring at a pensively.

“What's wrong?” Blaine asked, causing Sam to shake his head.

“Nothing. This is just a few years old and it's tight across my shoulders and back now, but I can't bring myself to donated anywhere yet. Maybe I'll give it to Stevie or something. He can grow into it,” Sam said, turning the worn green garment in his hands so Blaine could see the faded lettering that read Nashville across the front.

Clearly, it was a much loved piece of clothing.

“Could I wear it today?” Blaine asked without overthinking. “It's cool in here and not all of us throw off heat like a furnace.”

Blinking, Sam smiled and handed over the sweatshirt. Blaine tugged it on over his polo and was immediately swamped in the fabric. What was snug on Sam was loose on him, sleeves completely hiding his fingers and enveloping him in the scent of Sam.

“You know, maybe if you wore socks you wouldn't get so cold,” Sam teased, sitting on the bed and wrapping her hand around Blaine's bare and admittedly chilly toes.

“But that would rob me of a valid excuse to demand cuddles,” Blaine countered and Sam laughed.

“Feel free to demand cuddles any time,” he said with a soft smile, leaning over and resting his brow against Blaine’s.

Before Blaine could close the final distance between them to steal a quick kiss, Finn’s excited voice filtered up the stairs as he shouted, “Kurt!”

The clamor of Carole and Burt's added voices told them that Kurt had surprised everyone by catching an earlier flight, so Sam and Blaine rose and hurried downstairs.

When they entered the living room, they were greeted by the amusing sight of Kurt trapped in a bear hug by Finn. Carol had out a camera and Burt was shaking hands with (and eyeing critically) the tall, slim young man who was obviously Adam.

It hurt less to see them together then Blaine would have thought, more of a melancholy pang than anything else. Sam's steady presence at his side helped and Kurt had that content air about him that meant he really was happy. If Adam was part of the reason for that, then Blaine already liked him.

“Hey, Kurt,” Sam greeted once Kurt had escaped from Finn’s crushing hug, his own embrace warm but less of the back thumping, squeeze until the ribs hurt variety.

“Sam,” Kurt said with a smile, which grew softer as he turned to Blaine. “Blaine. How are you?”

Clearly, he hadn't been expecting to see Blaine yet, so at least they were both feeling equally awkward. “Good. Really good. You?”

“Good!” he replied and waved at them over. “I told you but Adam. Blaine, Sam, this is Adam.”

“Kurt’s mentioned you both, of course,” Adam said graciously, shaking Sam's hand before reaching out for Blaine’s.

Tugging the arms of Sam's sweatshirt up so his hand was visible, Blaine shook Adam's hand and smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

And, oddly, it was.

“You'll be staying in Sam's room, Adam,” Burt said from where he was settling into the recliner with a satisfied parental smirk. “Sam's going to stay at Blaine's for a few days.”

Adam nodded agreeably enough, even if Finn tried (unsuccessfully) not to snicker and Kurt turned to his father to say, “Dad!”

Sensing an imminent argument, Blaine tapped Adams arm. “C’mon, will show you where to put your bag. They're going to talk for a while.”

“Discretion is the better part of valor I take it?” the older young man asked as he quietly followed Blaine and Sam up the stairs, away from the increasingly agitated Hummel-Hudson family discussion.

“If that means what I'm pretty sure it does, then yeah,” Sam said, resuming his haphazard packing once in his room. Blaine settled himself on the edge of the bed as Adam set his bag on the desk chair, leaning over to peer at the pictures Sam had tacked to the corkboard on the wall.

Most of them had been taken recently, as Brittany had discovered a love of photography sometime around October, but a few had been taken earlier and featured Kurt and Rachel, the two faces Adam would recognize.

“Is this your glee club?” Adam asked, gesturing to the photos. “Kurt prefers to keep his photographs on his tablet, so they're rarely on display.”

“Yes,” Blaine replied, pointing to the wall. “Bottom right, that's last year's club and a bit higher and to the right, that's this year.”

Adam smiled, then let out a laugh. “Do I want to ask?”

He was pointing at a random photo taken during their calendar shoot. Sam was in his red shorts, Blaine in the embarrassing Santa pants, Ryder wearing star-spangled shorts, Jake in the silly pumpkin costume, Artie dressed as a pilgrim and poor Joe in his abbreviated bunny outfit. They were playfully vamping for the camera, arms up and biceps flexed, laughing.

“Please don't ask,” Sam said with a small smile and Blaine rolled his eyes.

“I can't believe you got me to shave my chest,” Blaine mumbled, rubbing his torso through his shirts. “It still itches.”

Sam grinned. “Who knew you were part Ewok?”

Eyes widening, Blaine grabbed a pillow and flung it at Sam's head. “An Ewok! If you had to choose a hirsute Star Wars species, you couldn't have gone with Wookie?”

“Chewbacca's, like, taller than Finn,” Sam laughed, stooping to zip up his bag.

Seeing an opportunity, Blaine leapt off the bed and tackled Sam, knowing he had to catch him off-balance if you wanted to knock him down (A particularly silly day in the choir room had culminated with Blaine and Tina hanging off of Sam's back and sugar on his front. Infuriatingly, he'd actually supported all three of them for quite a while). The two of them landed in a pile, laughing his Blaine tried to pin one of Sam's arms behind his back.

“What's going on?” Kurt asked, appearing in the doors Blaine gave up wrangling Sam's arms and decided to fight dirty, shoving a hand up Sam's shirt and tickling his ribs. 

As Sam squirmed and howled, Blaine said, “He called me in Ewok and must be punished!”

“Wolverine!” Sam gasped. “He's a hairy little badass. You can be Wolverine!”

Pausing his tickle attack, Blaine nodded. “That's acceptable.”

“Are you both drunk?” Kurt asked, curious and amused. “Because you’re both acting very strange.”

Blaine blinked at him. “Am I?”

“We are a bad influence on you,” Sam said with a grin as he climbed to his feet. “Corrupting the refined private schoolboy!”

Sniffing, Blaine crossed his arms, fingers lost in the sweatshirt again. “I'm the same guy I've always been.”

“Really?” Sam asked and there was a gleam in his eye. “So, with the Blaine from two years ago have been comfy in leather pants, guyliner and a coat that looked like a dozen Elmos died to make it?”

Huh. Probably not. “Okay, point taken….”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kurt said as Adam laughed, openly amused by their discussion. “What are you talking about?”

“Diva Week,” Blaine and Sam chorused and Blaine laughed when Sam tried to do the finger wave/snap and failed to pull it off miserably. “Sorry, Sam. You are many things, but not a diva… You're more Keith Urban than Mariah Carey.”

Sam nodded. “I can live with that.”

“Tell me there are pictures,” Kurt said and Adam drew him toward the picture wall.

“No,” Blaine said quickly, even as Sam replied, “In my school bag.”

The school bag that was laying on the floor by the desk, right beside Kurt's feet.

Sam's arms wrapped around Blaine before he could make a dive for the bag, which Kurt snatched up. Leaning against Sam's chest, Blaine huffed. “This is so embarrassing.”

“Nah,” Sam assured him, breath warm on his ear. “You rocked the guyliner…and the curls….”

As Kurt pulled out the stack of photos, Blaine sighed, “You are an evil boyfriend.”

Pausing as he flipped through the photos, Kurt looked over at them. “Boyfriend?”

Well, it was going to come out sooner or later. “Yes.”

“That's…surprising,” Kurt replied, then, to clarify for Adam, continued, “Last I heard, Sam was straight.”

“No, that's not right,” Sam said slowly, fingers slipping into the sleeve of the oversized sweatshirt Blaine wore to grab his hand. “What was it that Sugar said?”

“Demisexual,” Blaine told him, turning his head to look up at Sam. “If you think that sounds right. I know you said you didn't like labels.”

Sam shrugged a little. “It’s okay, but I prefer just saying I'm your boyfriend.”

“What else have I missed?” Kurt asked, shaking his head.

“Artie and Sugar,” Blaine said, mentally ticking off pairings, “Joe and Lauren Zizes, Puck and Kitty…that one's a strange pairing, she's 16 but clearly the dominant one in their relationship….”

“Santana and Britt are back together and Quinn’s involve in there somehow,” Sam added, then blinked. “Huh. Three of my four ex-girlfriends are involved in a lesbian three-way… I don't know how to feel about that.”

“Don't think about it too hard,” Blaine said, patting his hand and shooting Kurt a look when he snorted.

“Don't feel too bad, Sam,” Kurt said, voice wavering with restrained laughter. “I mean, if you think about it, I've dated Brittany and Finn has dated both Quinn and Santana, so… No one really dates outside the club. It's a bit weird.”

“Ryder’s dating that Cheerio in the neck brace,” Sam said after a moment. “At least he stopped trying to hide from her.”

“Daisy, but they’re just friends,” Blaine agreed, shaking his head. “Her neck is never going to heal. Coach refuses to let her sit out any practices or games. Being a Cheerio is brutal!”

Kurt turned to Adam and said, “We’ve landed in Bizzaro World Lima.”

“Ha! I knew you listened when we talk about comics!” Sam said triumphantly and Kurt sighed.

“I saw it on a Seinfeld rerun,” Kurt said, then accepted a picture from Adam. “Photographic proof. You and Tina are Cheerios….”

“Yes, but we've chosen not to live in our uniforms,” Blaine interjected. “Polyester, ugh.”

“But you wear it so well!” Sam snickered. “Tina agrees!”

Blaine groaned. “Stop. She's finally reconciled with Mike.”

“Oh, there's a story there. I will get it,” Kurt laughed, then his eyes went wide and he slapped a hand over the next photo Adam revealed. “Uh, Sam, where did you get these?”

“Britt. She handed me the stack of them today… Oh God, what is it?”

“Pretty sure it's child pornography,” Kurt said uncomfortably. “You're not 18 yet, right?”

“What!” Sam scrambled around Blaine and snatch the stack of photos out of Kurt’s hands. 

“Relax, it's just a picture of you sleeping… Naked, but artistically,” Kurt told them as Sam pulled several photos from the pile before handing the rest back.

Red-faced, Sam stuffed the photos into his duffel and mumbled, “Can we make a fire at your house and burn these?”

He was refusing to look anyone in the eye and Blaine crouched beside him, rubbing his back. “Of course. We'll do it as soon as we get home, okay?”

“We should step out,” he heard Adam say quietly. “Show me your room perhaps?”

They shuffled out, leaving Sam a moment to himself and Blaine quietly stroked his neck. Though Sam was dealing with his self esteem issues, he’d come out of the whole calendar/SAT score situation with more obvious fragility. Blaine and, to a lesser extent, the rest of their friends were doing their best to make sure he knew they loved him for who he was, but it didn’t take much to shake him up.

After a moment, Sam let out a shaky laugh. “The pictures aren’t too bad, but wow, I wasn’t expecting to that just now,” he said softly and Blaine bent down, kissing Sam’s cheek, silently supporting him.

“So,” Blaine began after a moment of quiet contemplation, “Adam seems nice.”

Sam smiled slightly. “Yeah. You okay?”

“I am,” Blaine replied. “I think he’s happy and so am I, so it’s all good.”

That got him a sweet kiss and a wonderfully war embrace. Eventually, they gathered up Sam's guitar, duffel and school bags and went downstairs. After a quick series of goodbyes and a reminder of the glee club party at Sugar’s later that night, they left for Blaine's, claiming to have homework to do. Homework they had finished earlier, so they were going to make the most of lying around and having a lazy, prolonged make out session.

Blaine was expecting the house to be empty (his parents were in Nice last time they'd spoken), so was a surprise to see a flashy sports car parked in the driveway.

It could only be one person.

“Oh look, Cooper's here,” Blaine drawled, grabbing up Sam's school bag as Sam took the rest of his things and they made their way into the house. Once inside, Blaine called out, “Cooper?”

“Little brother!” Cooper's voice echoed out from the direction of the kitchen and moments later he popped into view. “Surprised to see me?”

“Yeah,” Blaine said accepting his brothers enthusiastic embrace. “What brings you home?”

“Stopping over on my way to New York. Got a role on Law and Order,” he replied happily and then peered at Sam. “Hey. You're in Blaine’s glee club, yeah. You do the impressions.”

Sam nodded. “Sam Evans.”

“Sam, of course,” Cooper said, then glanced at the bags in their hands.

“He's staying for a few days. Space is tight with everyone in town for Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury's wedding,” Blaine informed his brother, then added, “Also, Sam is my boyfriend.”

Even when the relationship was more strained, Cooper had always been the only member of Blaine's immediate family who accepted his sexuality without any reservations. He'd been thrilled to meet Kurt last year and had spent hours listening to Blaine talk after the breakup. Their parents always got slightly tense when they saw Blaine with Kurt and they’d yet to meet Sam, but he had no reason to expect they'd behave any differently.

Blaine had long ago accepted the fact that, while his parents loved him, they only tolerated parts of him. It hurt, but it was a lot better than what some kids faced.

“Boyfriend?” Cooper said, giving Sam a longer, more assessing look. “When did that happen?”

“A few weeks ago.” Blaine replied and frowned at Cooper's raised eyebrow. “Don't start. We’re going to put Sam's stuff in my room and later we’re going out.”

Following them up the stairs, Cooper teased, “Oh, mind if I tag along?”

“It's a high school party,” Blaine said archly. “Bad enough Kitty’s doing God only knows what with Puck, you're not going anywhere near Lolita.”

Cooper frowned. “Give me a little credit. I'm not going to go sniffing around after teenager. No, I'm not interested in crashing your little shindig. We'll catch up tomorrow.”

“Sure,” Blaine agreed, closing the door to his room behind them.

Through the heavy wood, Cooper shouted, “Play safe, boys! Remember, no glove, no love!”

Face flaming, Blaine groaned, “Why does he delight in torturing me?”

“Big Brother handbook,” Sam said, hanging his suit on the closet door and gently setting down his guitar before dropping his duffel beside it. “It's a rule that we have to harass our younger siblings. I mean, I love Stevie and Stacy to bits, but just wait till they hit puberty and turning the evil little monsters. I'll drive them crazy.”

Rolling his eyes, Blaine grabbed the metal wastebasket from beside his desk and peered inside. All paper. Good. “Since Coop’s lurking around downstairs, we can burn those pictures in here if you like.”

Sam nodded quickly and Blaine carried the trashcan over to the window, opening it to allow the smoke out. Pulling matches from the bedside table, he soon had a merry blaze going and Sam ripped the pictures, one by one into fourths, dropping them into the fire.

Holding the last one, he paused. “If it wasn't illegal because I'm only 17, this would actually be a nice picture. Artistic,” Sam said, then asked, “Do you want to see it before I burn it?”

He really did. Stepping over to Sam's side from where he had been very carefully not looking, Blaine peered down at the photo in Sam's hand.

Surprisingly, it was a black and white print, not the usual vibrant colors Brittany preferred. Sam was obviously asleep, sprawled on his back, nude atop dark sheets. His lips were parted and his hair ruffled, adding a sense of softness that was an interesting juxtaposition to his chiseled body, black-and-white contrast showing his muscles to great effect. His cock was full, straining up against his flat belly beside his tiny happy trail.

It was really a lovely picture.

“Beautiful,” Blaine commented softly, then winced as Sam tore the picture and dropped it into the bin.

Beautiful or not, Kurt’s quip about child pornography was accurate. 17 was still legally a minor, spite the fact that both Sam and Blaine were quite adult in some ways. Blaine basically lived alone, kept up the house, cooked and took care of himself thanks to distant, absentee parents and Sam had taken the responsibility of providing for his family onto his own shoulders when his dad has lost his job.

Still, in many ways, they were still very young.

As they stood there watching the flames die down, a thump on the door startled him and Cooper shouted, “Hey, I smell smoke… And not Mary Jane! Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Blaine yells back. “Just burning my Cooper voodoo doll in effigy.”

“Cute. But seriously, have you become a pyromaniac?”

“No! We're fine.”

“Geez and I thought you were on when he went to Dalton… Hey, if you're burning evidence or something, you should pour lye on the ashes. I think I saw that on one of the CSI's!”

“Thank you!” Blaine shouted, then turned to an amused Sam. “Are you planning on doing stuff like that when your brother and sister get older?”

“Nah, I'm a fan of the classics,” Sam replied with a smirk. “Embarrassing baby photos and stories.”

“Stevie and Stacy are lucky kids,” Blaine commented, using a towel to pick up the hot trashcan and carry it into the bath room where he doused it in the shower. Once any cinders were extinguished, he wandered back out into his room to find Sam sitting on the bed, leaning back on his elbows.

He grinned at Blaine. “So, we've got a few hours before we have to head over to Sugar’s,” he said in a light tone. “Any idea what we could do with that time?”

“Hmmmmm,” Blaine said, pretending to give the idea serious thought. “We could always study.”

Sam pouted. “Seriously dude, my brain needs a break!”

“We could eat,” Blaine offered, taking a step towards Sam.

“Not hungry,” Sam murmured, licking his lips as he extended a hand to Blaine.

Taking Sam's hand, Blaine allowed himself to be drawn forward until he was sitting on Sam's lap, knees straddling his hips. Blaine swallowed and let his hands rest on Sam's chest, enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

Thus far, they had kept kissing (well, making out) to couches and cars, though both were fond of sweet kisses and cuddling and Blaine's bed. Being in Sam's lap on the bed seemed to add a new degree of heat even before any actual kissing occurred.

Balancing on one elbow, Sam let his free hand fumble under the overly large sweatshirt to find Blaine's hip.

With a smile, Blaine pulled the sweatshirt up and over his head, sucking in a sharp breath when Sam's hand slid over to palm across his belly, bared when his polo was tugged up with the sweatshirt.

“Your belly’s hairy again,” Sam commented, rubbing against the hair’s growth and causing Blaine to shudder happily. “It's nice. Different, but nice.”

“Mmmm,” Blaine murmured, enjoying the caress. “You still shaving?”

Sam nodded. “Not that I’ve got much to begin with and it's pretty fair… I just got used to keeping it clean at the club. I don't miss waxing though. Talk about uncomfortable.”

It took a moment for Blaine to follow what he was saying and, when he did, he winced. “Ouch. I'll admit to doing a little manscaping down there with clippers, but hot wax, no.”

Adding his other hand to the mix, Sam let his thumbs caress the V that disappeared into the waistband of Blaine's jeans, holding his head and shoulders up in the seemingly effortless curl. Blaine laughed and planted his hands on Sam's shoulders, pushing him down until he was prone on the bed with Blaine hovering over him.

Leaning down, Blaine brushed a series of soft kisses across Sam's cheeks, eyelids and nose before claiming his mouth. Sam sighed against his lips, hands sliding from Blaine's hips to his back, still under his shirt, smooth and Blaine's rapidly warming skin, pulling him down against his body.

This is definitely new, lying sprawled atop Sam, his cock prodding against the taller boy’s taut lower abs Blaine knew that, if he sat up, his ass would settle directly atop Sam's bulge, which could feel a bump teasingly against his inner thighs occasionally. Sam's hands caressed his back even as Blaine explored his arms and chest, any part of Sam he could reach without breaking the kiss.

The kiss, oh God. Hot little messy, tongues dueling and teeth nipping, it should have been awkward but somehow only managed to be desperately arousing.

With a moan, Blaine let his hips roll, grinding his cock against Sam's hard stomach, the motion causing his asked to press against Sam's dick in turn. The blonde let out a stuttering gasp and his head fell back, bearing the tempting column of his neck.

Grinning, Blaine licked a straight up winter pale skin and then settled his mouth against a pulse point, opening his lips and sucking. Sam tasted of clean boy sweat within interesting citrusy undertone. Keeping his mouth sealed tight to Sam's skin, Blaine let his teeth lightly scrape the flesh, nibbling as Sam made enticing, breathy sounds.

Vaguely, he was aware that his shirt had been pushed up to his armpits by exploratory hands, but Blaine still shivered with pleased surprise when Sam asked, “Take it off?”

Releasing Sam's neck, Blaine nodded and sat up, reveling in the harsh groan that spilled from Sam's lips when Blaine's ass pressed down firmly on his cock. With a smile, he tugged his shirt off and looked down at Sam, flushed and panting, sprawled under him, hickey blooming dark on his neck.

With one finger, Blaine traced the bruise and murmured, “I may have left a little mark here.”

Sam chuckled low in his throat. “May have? Dude, you were doing a Dracula impression.”

“Sorry,” he said, though he really didn't mean it.

Wrinkling his nose, Sam shook his head. “Don't be. It's kinda hot.”

“Really?” Blaine asked, letting himself fall forward so his nose was brushing Sam's. “You don't mind that I left a mark on you? One that basically announces that you're mine.”

Sam took a sharp breath, eyes falling shot for a moment before popping open to meet Blaine’s. “I'm yours and you're mine.”

An enthusiastic kiss was clearly the only proper response to that. Sam smiled against his mouth, hands roaming over bare skin eagerly, hips rocking up under Blaine in search of contact. Every time they shifted against each other, they couldn't help but gasp or groan.

It was intense and wonderful and, though Blaine knew they should be taking things slowly, his resolve faded more with each second….

“Hey, Cooper said… Oh my God!”

Tina’s exclamation was jarring and Blaine jumped, nearly falling off of the bed. Even lust addled, Sam's reflexes were sharp and he grabbed lanes arm, levering him back onto the bed beside himself as they turned to look in the direction of the door.

Several of the glee club girls were standing in the doorway of Blaine's bedroom. Tina was in the lead, cheeks stained pink as she stared. Sugar was grinning widely and tossed Blaine a thumbs-up when he met her gaze. Unique simply raised an eyebrow at them while Marley was clearly trying to hide behind her hands, mumbling, “Sorry, sorry!”

Heaving a sigh, Blaine buried his face in the comforter and groaned, “I’m going to kill my brother.”

Sam patted his back. “I'll help you hide the body,” he assured him, then asked, “What's up, ladies?”

Sugar snorted. “You might want to rephrase that.”

Marley made a scandalized noise as Unique laughed and Tina said, “So… I'm guessing you guys don't want to come shopping with us before the party?”

Well, the mood was ruined. Glancing at Sam, who shrugged, Blaine sighed. “Give us a few minutes to get ourselves together and murder my brother and will be ready.”

Because Cooper was going to pay for this…interruption by proxy.

He was going to pay dearly.

As he reached for his shirt, Blaine made a mental note to consult Santana and Puck for help exacting his revenge.

 

TBC.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

Parties that Sugar Motta’s home made the Rachel Berry House Party Extravaganza of ’11 seem like a gathering of teetotaling nuns. The enormous basement was wired for sound, lit up like some kind of a nightclub you'd see in a movie and there was enough booze to fill a pool. Karaoke was a given and chaos was inevitable.

Especially when you tossed 20 current and former members of New Directions and a few poor souls who were their dates into one room.

Finn was standing by the snack table with his date Sara (a sweet girl Blaine was fairly sure worked at the local Home Depot), actively and aggressively radiating discomfort at Rachel, who was loudly introducing her date, Brody, to everyone.

Mercedes had brought Shane, her ex ex. There was some general tension there, as he greatly disliked Sam and was a football player (who wasn't in glee), and thus an enemy of the club.

Mike’s date, Nora, was a pretty, mellow redhead who looked like she needed to eat…well, everything. She was a ballerina and, as such, was painfully thin.

Tina had briefly lost her mind seeing Mike with another girl, throwing herself practically on top of Blaine and, by extension, Sam. While they calmed her down, assuring her that she was awesome and beautiful, they'd both been groped a few times and things were just uncomfortable until Ryder wandered by and they convinced him that it was his idea to ask Tina to dance.

Honestly, he seemed happy enough to do it and it diffused the situation nicely.

Artie and Sugar were over by the stereo system, playing DJ and cheering on Santana, Brittany, and Quinn, who were doing a slightly raunchy version of one of their Unholy Trinity dances.

Unique and Joe were shaking their heads disapprovingly as Puck and Kitty made out in a corner. Marley and Jake were being adorable, dancing beside Tina and Ryder.

Currently, Sam was grazing at the veggie platter, chatting animatedly with Adam about something that had the British man nodding. Kurt was….

“This seat taken?”

Shaking his head, Blaine waived his ex into the chair.

Gracefully, Kurt sat and shook his head as he watched Rachel told Brody over to Mercedes. “She wasn't going to bring him, but then she found out Finn had a date and suddenly he was coming,” Kurt said unhappily. “He wasn't that bad until he moved in. Santana and I may kill him and I'm considering letting her take Rachel out. Least I can escape over to Adam’s place. She's stuck there listening to them.”

Blaine frowned. “They…while other people are there? Your interior walls are made of curtains.”

“No privacy,” Kurt agreed. “I've seen far more of Rachel, Santana and Brody than I ever wanted to see. The one time….”

He paused and gave Blaine a look, which made him realize Kurt wasn't sure if he was really comfortable hearing about Adam related things. Maybe it was another sign that he was growing up, or maybe was the fact that Adam seemed to be a decent guy, but Blaine was okay with it. “Kurt,” he asked quietly, “are you happy?”

Blinking, Kurt nodded. “I am.”

“Good. I am so sorry for hurting you. I’ve done other things I regret, but that’s the thing I would change if I could,” Blaine told him with a smile. “And you have no idea how glad I am that we’re still friends. Go on and tell me about what happened the one time….”

Kurt gave him a real smile. “Rachel and Santana were supposed to be out, so Adam and I decided to be…intimate at the loft. Halfway through the girls came in, shouting at each other and Rachel demanded we mediate, while Santana managed to insult everyone and complement my ass and Adam’s arms in one breath.”

Biting his lips to keep from laughing, Blaine said, “I can actually picture both of them doing that far too easily.”

“Totally killed the… Oh look, our boyfriends are bonding over two sixpacks,” Kurt drawled and Blaine looked over to where Sam and Adam were still talking, both pulling their shirts up. Sam was pointing at Adam’s obliques while making a strange twisting motion with his own torso.

“Is Adam a gym nut,” Blaine asked warily. “Because I'm trying to work Sam down from his crazy workout schedule and it's going pretty well, so we don't need setbacks.”

Kurt shook his head. “No, Adam’s just a normal, fit guy. So, no more 4:30 am wake ups for Sam? Impressive. I used to hear him staggering out of bed to make scrambled egg whites before a run at ungodly hours. Finn loved it because he got the extra yolks in his eggs.”

“That sounds…tasty, but unhealthy,” Blaine commented, wrinkling his nose and smiling when Sam caught his gaze.

“Are you and Sam happy?” Kurt asked softly, clearly noticing the interaction.

“We are,” Blaine told him with a smile. “It shocked the heck out of me, but yeah…Oh no, Quinn found the tequila keg.”

The Unholy Trinity were surrounding one of the mini kegs with manic grins plastered on their faces.

“Tequila keg?” Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

“Sugar always gets a …Hey, hey!”

Santana had grabbed Sam and was in the process of pulling his shirt off. “Body shots!” she declared, shoving Sam onto a table. “Last time it was Britt, but don’t worry Frodo, we can see that you marked your territory. Good thing it wasn’t the other way around or he might have swallowed you whole…Unless you’re into that!”

Blaine met Sam’s gaze and he shrugged. Taking a breath, Blaine declared, “Me first!” which was met with hoots and hollers of approval.

A series of girls followed Blaine’s shot. Santana, Brittany and Quinn all at once, resulting in cat calls that practically deafened. Marley barely managed to complete her own shot before bursting into giggles and Sara went through the motions like a pro. Rachel's hair (which seemed to be evolving into a life form unto itself, a problem Blaine was all-too-familiar with) needed to be held back and when she finished, she grinned at Kurt. 

“Kurt!” She said giddily. “Go!”

“Oh no,” he replied, shaking his head. “I think you remember that tequila and I are terrible together.”

“You'll be fine,” she wheedled and, even buzzed, Blaine could see that Kurt was uncomfortable.

Surprisingly, Brody popped up next to Rachel and said, “I'm next.”

Seeing her boyfriend calmly sucking tequila out of Sam's navel proved distracting for Rachel and she forgot about pestering Kurt into taking a shot.

To Sam's obvious relief, drunken karaoke became the focus of everyone's attention and he was allowed to scramble back into his shirt. “That was more fun when I was one of the lickers,” Sam said ruefully, accepting the beer Blaine had grabbed for him. “My stomach is all… Tequila-ey.”

Blaine grinned. “The last time… Brittany tasted like cotton candy.”

“It's her body lotion,” Sam told him with a nod. “It's edible and she likes to… Nevermind.”

Mental note: ask Britt about her body lotion. She'd probably over share, but he was willing to deal with whatever mental images she might choose to stuff into his brain if you could find out where she got the lotion.

Not that he was interested in cotton candy flavor… Maybe something more natural, like strawberry or raspberry or pineapple….

“Uh oh,” Sam muttered and Blaine followed his gaze to see Rachel and Finn arguing in a corner. Brody looked distinctly uneasy and Finn's date rolled her eyes before sidling over to join The Unholy Trinity in some almost blasphemous dancing.

“How many wine coolers that she had?” Kurt asked with a frown. “Why is she drinking those? She's not horrible when she drinks wine, but those….”

“Are barely alcoholic,” Adam sniffed. “Do people honestly get drunk off of those?”

Kurt, Sam and Blaine all nodded. “Drunk to the point where she kisses gay boys,” Kurt mused, then glanced up at Adam. “Just don't slouch and you'll be fine. She won't be able to reach your face.”

Blaine snorted. “You're never going to let me live down a brief, drunken moment of questioning my sexuality, are you?”

“You had your tongue in Rachel's mouth and considered doing it sober,” Kurt replied archly. “No. You’re never living it down. It's like a cautionary tale for all good little gay boys.”

“Come on now, Kurt, who hasn't snogged a girl a time or two,” Adam laughed just as Brittany twirled by.

“Yeah! Lady kisses are great!” She enthused, smiling at Kurt. “Remember? We kissed when you were pretending to be a lumberjack.”

When she spun away, Blaine chuckled and Kurt pursed his lips. “I wasn't questioning, I was pretending in an unnecessary attempt to find common ground with my father.”

“What do you mean, I'm a bad kisser?! YOU WERE GOING TO MARRY ME! IF I WAS A BAD KISSER, YOU WOULD HAVE BROUGHT IT UP BEFORE NOW!”

Even drunk as they were, everyone present knew enough to back the hell away from a Rachel Berry Nuclear Meltdown, crowding back against the far wall and watching her flail at Finn, who shouted back at her.

“You bite! A lot! No one likes that,” he said angrily. “It's weird.”

Turning an impressive shade of red, Rachel spun around and jabbed a finger at Brody. “Do I bite?”

He blanched. “Yeah, sometimes. I just thought it was your thing. Like, you're asserting yourself or something….”

Finn snorted. “Like she needs to be more assertive. I wasn't allowed to make decisions for myself, just be bossed around.”

“Dude, shut up. You're drunk,” Puck suddenly snapped. “You're going to regret saying the shit tomorrow. Plus, the biting and bossiness is hot.”

“Biting,” Kitty mused. “I can do that.”

It was at that point when Quinn and Santana got involved, stepping in on Rachel's side and things quickly got ugly. Insults were hurled and Santana lapsed into Spanish and Blaine found himself wrapped around her leg, helping Sam and Mike hold her back in order to keep her from doing actual physical harm to Finn.

“¿Crees que eres una captura, Minute Man? Porque puedo decirte que no lo son! La basura no es ni de lejos proprtional al resto de ustedes, Gigantor! De lo que puedo sentir todo en mi pierna derecha ahora, Hobbit está empacando abajo het más de lo que podía saltar a, lápiz polla! Y te beso como un chimpancé sudoroso, babeando!” (You think you are such a catch, Minute Man? Because I can tell you that you aren't! The junk is not anywhere near proprtional to the rest of you, Gigantor! From what I can feel all up on my leg right now, Hobbit's packing more het downstairs than you could hop to, pencil dick! And you kiss like a sweaty, drooling chimp!)

“God, speak English!” Finn shouted. “No one can understand you when you talk Spanish!”

“You had four years of Spanish classes,” Quinn pointed out bitingly.

Finn scowled. “Yeah, well, maybe French could be learned in four years, but a bet no one who took Spanish knows what she said.”

“I do,” Sam muttered and Santana looked down to where he was clinging to her arm.

“You can barely read English,” she replied, but her tone held no real malice.

“Never said I could read Spanish. I've got a good ear though and Señor Martinez lets me take my tests orally, so…What?”

Blaine knew without looking up that Santana was smirking wickedly at Sam over his innocent comment about oral exams. Sure enough, she had to say something. “Wanky, wanky, Trouty! You show Frodo any of those oral skills yet?”

Groaning, Blaine tried not to laugh as Sam said, “Why would I? Blaine takes French, not…OH! Santana!”

“Don't let go!” Mike yelped and Santana tried to take advantage of Sam's distraction to lunge at Finn. Resigning himself to the situation, Blaine wrapped himself more securely around Santana's legs, his face pressed into one firm thigh.

She did have great legs, objectively speaking.

The standoff ended when Finn stomped out and Rachel sat down crying. “I'm not needy and controlling!”

Brody put an arm around her shoulder. “Well, sure you are, but most performers are.”

Her target gone, it was safe to release Santana, who gave Blaine a look as Sam pulled him to his feet. “If I didn't know you were firmly on Team Gay and have a front row seat to Trouty’s abtasticness, I would have thought you are trying to get a peek at my vajazzled lady bits.”

“Oh, good Lord, no,” he said, shaking his head emphatically, then paused. It was never a good idea to not complement the girl. “You do have extraordinary legs though. Very lovely.”

She preened a little, then nodded regally and strode over to rejoin Quinn and Brittany.

Sam's breath was suddenly hot and Blaine’s ear. “Tina just dragged Ryder into the laundry room. I'm uncomfortable with that. He's only a sophomore!”

Cringing, Blaine glanced over to where Kitty and Puck…No, he didn't want to know what they were doing, but at least he could tell they were both still wearing pants. “Kitty’s a sophomore too.”

“Yeah and she's clearly the boss in that…whatever that is! I think Ryder’s still afraid of most girls. Marley and Unique are the only ones he doesn't look at like he thinks they’re gonna open their mouths and another set of teeth they're gonna pop out and rip his face off like one of those creatures in the Alien movies!”

True enough. “I'm not going in there…Sugar!”

The girl made her way over. “Hey! Everyone having fun?”

“Of course,” Blaine assured her, then lowered his voice, “I think there might be something…naughty going down in the laundry room!”

Her eyes grew wide. “Oh no, not happening in my house!” She darted over to a table and grabbed a small spray bottle before stalking over to the laundry room and opening the door enough to stick a bottle in.

There was an annoyed shout as she squirted cold water into the room and Sugar said, “Not in my laundry room! Get decent and get out here or I'm gonna use a fire extinguisher next!”

Disheveled, Tina and Ryder emerged, pissed off and dazed respectively. Glaring, Tina walked over to the punch bowl (which Blaine was sure was simply full of vodka and Kool-Aid mix), while Ryder squished himself onto the couch between Jake and Unique.

He didn't look too upset by the interruption. 

“What's going on with Tina?” Kurt murmured and both Blaine and Sam sighed.

“Long story.”

Because Tina was their buddy. They'd been like the Three Musketeers for a while, then crushes and odd behaviors happened….

“She might have a small crush,” Blaine said quietly, “on me. And she isn't dealing with it well.”

Kurt blinked. “A crush on you! Oh, Tina, didn't you learn anything from seeing what happened with Mercedes… And she didn't even know I was gay!”

“It's not like you can help having a crush,” Sam said, coming to Tina's defense. “You just have to…act right about it.”

“Yes,” Blaine agreed with a nod. “I try to keep my crush on you to myself before I knew you were interested.”

“Same here,” Sam agreed. “I figured it was my thing to deal with and I wasn't going to bother you about it.”

Kurt looked terribly amused with them. “Okay, so I know neither of you have any game and tend to go from 0 to 60 relationship wise… So, I have to ask, did you just one day realize you were dating and decide to go with that, or did one of you make an actual move.”

Blaine smiled ruefully. “We're not that hopeless.”

“Dude, I told you how I feel but quoting Torchwood,” Sam snorted. “Our idea of game is way different from everyone else's.”

“Torchwood?” Adam asked. “How so?”

“Children of Earth. Ianto’s talk with his sister about Jack,” Sam said and Adam nodded.

Smiling, Kurt looked at his boyfriend. “You understood that?”

“Torchwood is the Doctor Who spinoff with Jack,” Adam said, then turned to Blaine and Sam. “We just finished Nine.”

“There is a show about Jack! After or before he was left on the Game Station?” Kurt asked and Blaine laughed.

“You finally watched Doctor Who!” He said, raising his brows for comic effect. “How did that happen?”

“New appreciation for the BBC,” Kurt drawled and Adam beamed, knocking his knuckles against Sam's proffered fist.

“You're not the Rachel Berry I knew! New York Rachel is…not cool!”

Finn had returned and was once again arguing with Rachel.

“He was never on the debate team, was he?” Adam asked dryly and Kurt swatted his arm.

“Be nice. He's my brother,” Kurt chided, then shrugged. “No, discourse was never Finn’s forte. But this isn't too bad. You weren't here for the great ‘Why I should marry Rachel’ discussion at the home. It was awful.”

Blaine and Sam both nodded. They hadn't been included in the talk, but they had huddled over the air vent in Sam’s room, listening to the discussion happening in the living room below.

It hadn't been pretty.

“Is it weird that I like both Rachel and Finn more when they’re not dating?” Sam murmured and Blaine shook his head, because Sam made a good point.

Raising his cup, Kurt said, “I’m just glad we are mature enough not to become that ex-couple.”

Blaine nodded in agreement and frowned as Puck, who had disentangled himself from Kitty, approached Finn and Rachel. “Oh, this won't end well….”

“You always take her side! You're supposed to be my friend!”

No, introducing Puck to the already combustible Finn/Rachel combo was never a good idea.

The sound of an air horn cut through the din and everyone turned to see Sugar standing on the table, noisemaker raised high. “This is a party, not relationship counseling for former couples! Take it outside if you're not making nice, drinking, dancing, singing, having inappropriate or appropriate make out sessions -- no sex in my house, thank you-- or playing party games!” she shouted, clearly not pleased. Then she glanced down. “How the hell did I get up here! Get me down!”

As Sam walked over and plucked Sugar off of the table, depositing her in Artie's lap, Rachel stomped into the bath room and slammed the door while Finn stalked out onto the patio (though he couldn't slam the sliding door he made a valiant effort).

“Well, it's not a glee party until someone has made a dramatic exit,” Kurt said, then handed a pretzel to Adam. “Hit Brody with this.”

Shrugging, Adam tossed the snack across the room, nailing Brody in the year. He looked over and asked, “What the hell?”

Kurt waved a hand. “Go talk to Rachel!”

Brody snorted. “Anything I say right now will just make her madder and she'll accuse me of being just like Finn no matter what I say.”

“I hate it when you make sense,” Kurt replied, then gave Blaine and Sam a look. “It's much easier to want to knock him into traffic when he's wandering around the loft getting his nakedness everywhere then when he's being socially acceptable.”

Blaine blinked. “I…No, I don't think I want to know.”

That was when something smacked and Blaine's face, obscuring his vision. Startled, he pulled the fabric away as Brittany shouted, “Come dance with us!”

He realized he was holding Brittany’s shirt. She was wiggling around the dance area in a pink and purple striped bra. Quinn, Santana, Unique and Sara were with her and thankfully all still clothed.

“C’mon White Chocolate, let's see those moves,” Santana yelled, beckoning Sam forward.

“And you two go to school where dance is on the curriculum! Get up here,” Quinn added to Kurt and Adam. “Stop being wallflowers!”

With a shrug, Sam said, “Well, dancing beats standing here waiting for Kitty to kill Puck for trying to talk Rachel out of bath room instead of…trying to talk her out of her pants.”

“It also beats the sheer discomfort radiating off of the three pups on the couch were clearly destined for some form of polyamory,” Adam murmured and Blaine glanced over to the lump on the couch that was Ryder, Jake and Marley.

“Or worse, helping Sugar and Artie look for Tina and Mike and Mike’s date,” Kurt concluded with a sigh.

Shaking his head, Blaine grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him toward Britt and the other girls. “Dancing sounds great!”

Getting up close and personal with Brittany’s boobs was far less traumatic option…plus, it was kind of funny to see Adams confused expression when she made dolphin noises at him.

Less than three years ago, Blaine knew he would've been completely out of his depth at this party, with these people, and now he was one of them, understood the crazy because it was normal to him.

Life had certainly changed…but he couldn't be happier.

TBC……


	4. Chapter 4

Every time Blaine woke up with a hangover, he promised himself he’d never drink again. Usually, this vow was made as he tried to burrow his face further into his pillows to avoid the evil sunlight trying to melt his brain.

As he attempted his usual morning-after-drunk routine, he discovered his pillow was strangely warm. Cracking open one eye, he saw soft, pink skin and it took a moment for him to realize his face was buried against Brittany's breasts.

That woke him up real fast.

Trying to sit up, he found that he was pinned by something heavy. That something turned out to be Sam and Blaine saw that they were both thankfully fully clothed.

As he took stock of the situation, he realized he was lying on the floor in Sugar’s basement, tangled in a heap with Sam, Brittany, Santana and Quinn. Sam was half draped over his back, his face was on Brittany’s chest and he was pretty that was Santana’s hand on his ass.

“Well, you looked thrilled to be alive.”

Craning his neck around, Blaine saw Kurt curled up beside Adam on the couch. Brody was passed out beside them and Adam was calmly building a pyramid of empty beer cans on Brody’s stomach.

Blaine cringed, just thinking about the noise that would make when Brody moved in the cans fell over.

“Never again,” Blaine mumbled, feeling like something had died and begun to decompose in his mouth. “What time is it?”

“8 am. The wedding is at 3, so we should probably start waking the girls,  
Kurt said, then grinned. “I’d try to put a little distance between them and any sensitive body parts before we do.”

Trying to put off the inevitable, Blaine asked, “Where is everyone else?”

“Well, most of the sane and more sober among us either went home or found a bed somewhere. Not sure if anyone ever found Tina, Mike or Mike’s date. Rachel’s still in the bathroom and Puck and Kitty are in there with her. No blood has begun leaking out from under the door, so I assume no one has died. And Jake, Marley and Ryder are curled up like kittens on the other couch.”

With a groan, Sam suddenly rolled over, off Blaine so he was face down on the floor. After moment, his hands found purchase and he shakily heaved himself into a push-up. His eyes had yet to open and his face was screwed into a picture of agony, but he began powering through a rapid series of the exercises.

“Oh, now that's not right,” Adam commented dryly. “Is he even awake?”

Unsure about himself, Blaine extricated himself from the pile of girls and put a hand on Sam's arm. “Sam…Sam, please stop that,” he murmured and, after a moment, his eyes cracked open and he blinked at Blaine.

Lowering himself back to the floor, he said, “Hey, Dude, what did we drink? I thought I stuck with beer.”

“Imported German beer, not that swill you American’s drink,” Adam offered helpfully. “You were all amusingly legless.”

“And you owe Santana for vetoing the all out fivesome Brittany was rallying for,” Kurt informed them with a smirk. “Though your reaction to being motorboated was very entertaining, Blaine. Drunk you is still awfully fond of the lady bits.”

“Hmph,” Blaine mumbled and Sam rolled over, wrapping around him like a big, blonde octopus.

“No worries,” he murmured against Blaine’s ear. “Boobs are awesome and we don't have ‘em, so of course they’re interesting.”

Having Sam embracing him in his warm arms was soothing and Blaine sighed, relaxing back against him. He could close his eyes…drift off and maybe his headache would be gone when he woke….

Of course, that was when Brody shifted, knocking the can pyramid to the ground in a chorus of clangs. A variety of groans and curses filled room and Blaine flinched, covering his ears and curling into a fetal position.

The bathroom door flew open and Puck burst out, demanding, “What the hell?”

From her spot on the floor, Santana hissed, “Shut the fuck up or die, Puckerman.”

He looked down at her for a moment before asking, “Scotch?”

“Kilt wearing bastards,” she muttered hoarsely, slinging an arm over her eyes as Rachel (whose hair was even more insane and seemed to be trying to expand with every second) stumbled out of the bathroom, followed by a smirking, completely composed Kitty.

That was the clincher. The girl had to be evil. There was just no other explanation.

“Ladies,” Kurt said, rising from his seat in a way that said he clearly wasn't either hung over or still drunk. “It's after eight and the wedding….”

He hadn't even finished his sentence when Santana, Quinn and Brittany lurched off of the floor (the latter snatching her shirt off of a lamp), gathered up a half aware Marley left with Kurt, Rachel and Kitty in tow.

For a moment, there was only silence before Brody asked, “What just happened?”

Puck blinked. “Pretty sure you two got left here by your rides,” he said, waving a finger at Adam and Brody. “But that's not a bad thing. They're just gonna go all pre-show crazy prep mode anyway.”

“Oh,” Brody replied, sitting up very slowly. “Did you sleep with Rachel? It's cool, I'm just asking.”

Brow furrowed, Puck nodded and both Sam and Blaine snorted.

“Like we didn't see that one coming. Britt will be thrilled.”

“It was inevitable.”

“You two just gonna lie there on the floor all morning?” Puck replied. “Cuz I don't take shit from dudes too hung over to sit up… And why will Brittany be thrilled?”

Sam snorted. “She just loves Puckleberry.”

“She has a PowerPoint presentation on the topic,” Blaine agreed. “She also has long one the details all the various we clothed relationships. She brought it in to help Ms. P with the wedding seating chart so she could figure out who could sit next to who without causing a scene.”

“Ms. P cried again, but they were happy tears, so wasn't so awful,” Sam murmured, slowly stretching out and releasing Blaine.

“Can someone please kill me?” Ryder asked softly from where he was trying to smother himself with a couch cushion. Beside him, Jake had the intensely miserable look of someone trying really hard not to throw up.

“Okay, get off your asses,” Puck declared suddenly. “Since the girls and Kurt are off doing God only knows what, we're heading down to the nearest diner. Greasy breakfast foods will cure any hangover.”

After Jake finished puking (he made it to the bathroom in an impressive display of self-control), Sugar’s housekeeper informed them that they were the last to leave, so the seven of them piled into Blaine’s car and Puck’s truck and wound up at Big Lou’s Diner.

Sam pouted from the waitress laughed when he asked if they had a low-fat menu.

The first few bites were touch and go, but Blaine found his stomach soon settling and managed to demolish a heaping plate of fried eggs, hash browns, bacon and toast, washing it down with coffee.

A lot of coffee.

Puck, Jake, Brody and Ryder seemed to be having a contest to see who could eat the most and Adam had piled scrambled eggs, hash browns and sausage onto sourdough toast to make a sandwich. The British man had been quite pleased to discover Sam was a fellow tea drinker, but was watching Sam pick at his food seriously.

Though fried, Sam had eaten the egg whites on his plate, cutting them away from the yolks and he'd eaten a single strip of bacon. The rest of his plate remained untouched.

A different waitress, an older woman, wandered by the table and commented before Blaine had chance to. “Oh honey, strapping boy like you has to eat more than that!” she drawled in thick southern accent. “You feeling all right?”

“Yes ma'am, thank you kindly,” Sam replied, his own Nashville roots showing slightly in his words and she smiled.

“How about some nice, fresh cheese grits?” she asked with a smile. “Daryl makes them as good as my mama used to.”

Sam's eyes grew wide and suddenly he beamed. “Yes ma'am, thank you!”

Blaine wasn't actually sure what grits were, but hey, if Sam would eat them, he was happy.

Grits turned out to be a bowl of some sort of yellow porridge which Sam blissfully attacked with a fork. The waitress simply smiled at him and set a glass of milk by his plate before moving away.

“Dude,” Jake said after watching Sam shoveling grits into his mouth for a moment, “that stuff looks nasty.”

Pausing, Sam swallowed and simply replied, “Heathen.”

Then he went back to eating his yellow goo.

Frankly, Blaine didn't care what was. Sam was eating and he seemed happy about it. That was still a rarity. Sure, Sam ate, but it was clearly a chore, not something he did for pleasure.

After they finished breakfast, Puck took Jake and Ryder home while Blaine and Sam found themselves driving Adam and Brody to Kurt and Rachel's houses. Neither young man really wanted to go in and face their significant other’s parents (if significant other was the appropriate word for whatever Rachel and Brody were) and tried to stall. Brody allowed himself to be left with little trouble, but Adam proved far more stubborn.

“I’m fairly certain Mr. Hummel hates me,” Adam mused. “He thinks I'm too old to date his son.”

“Three years isn't that much of an age gap,” Blaine said reassuringly. “Heck, there was nearly 2 years between us.”

“Really?” Adam asked, sounding surprised. “I thought… You're but a year behind him in school.”

“He was born in September,” Blaine said easily. “Sam and I are May babies. Some of the youngest in our year.”

“As long as Kurt’s happy, Burt isn't gonna pull out his Winchester,” Sam said supportively, earning a confused look from Adam and wide eyes from Blaine.

“A Winchester…as in…”

“A shotgun,” Blaine said and Sam sniffed.

“It's a lever action rifle, not shotgun,” he informed them with a raised eyebrow. “A beautiful piece.”

“Another piece of the Sam puzzle,” Blaine mused and reached over to poke his side gently. “I didn't know you were into guns.”

“I appreciate them,” Sam replied thoughtfully. “And I respect them. They can be useful, but also dangerous.”

“I'll remember that,” Blaine said, though he was fairly sure he would never have the opportunity to handle an actual gun. “But seriously Adam, Burt is wonderful. Go on in.”

Squaring his shoulders, Adam walked towards the house, glancing back only once and Blaine waved.

“Pretty sure that it will take Burt a while to warm up to anyone Kurt ever dates,” Blaine said, turning to Sam. “He really didn't like me at first.”

“Only child,” Sam grinned. “When I told my mom we were dating, she just said she was happy for me and then had to go because she saw Stacy walked by with a power drill. With multiple kids, the parents have to split their focus and not pile all that love and attention onto one person.”

Blaine didn't mention the fact that his parents probably foisted Cooper off on the nanny even before he'd been born. They were really into parenting and he was fairly sure that his conception had been an accident on their part. 

Possibly Cooper's as well.

They arrived at Blaine’s to find Cooper lounging in the living room. He took one look at them and pointed to the stairs. “You both look like death hung over. Go. Nap. Shower. You've got a while before the wedding.”

Because, for once, Cooper made a good point, Blaine and Sam staggered up to Blaine’s bedroom and slept for two hours before showering and dressing in their suits.

“Aw!” Cooper cooed, voice overly saccharine. “Look at you two! Wait, wait, I gotta get a good picture!”

“Cooper, it's not like we’re headed off to prom,” Blaine complained as Sam chuckled.

Gesturing expansively, Cooper said, “Yeah, well, I'm probably not going to be around town for your prom, so indulge me.”

“Okay,” Blaine conceded, tucking himself under Sam's arm and holding him around the waist. “Just make it quick. From what Ms. P was saying, her family is a little rambunctious.”

They soon discovered that rambunctious was an understatement. While Mr. Shue’s family was very small and quiet (other than his mother, but Puck had wound up in charge of keeping her away from the sauce), Emma’s was large, loud and very ginger.

Acting as groomsmen/ushers, most of the New Directions boys had the pleasure of attempting to corral them all into seats as they arrived (well before the actual ceremony, intent on getting ‘good seats’). Ms. P – Soon to be Mrs. Shue -- had given all of them very specific instructions as to who could sit beside who (there was some kind of civil war happening in her family) and, though they followed her seating chart, there were some minor issues.

Poor Sam wound up with the unenviable job of playing lookout, watching for outbreaks of anger and attempting to defuse the situations that did arise.

After the fourth time one of Emma’s more friendly aunt/cousin/miscellaneous relatives pinched Blaine’s butt as he seated them, he began to reevaluate his opinion on who has the worst job. Especially after one of the older ones smiled at him and said, “Oh, you’re a sweet boy…even if there's something not quite white about you.”

Yeah.

That had actually happened.

Shaking his head, Blaine told him he had to deal with that row from that point on.

Eventually, everyone was seated in the ceremony itself began. Mr. Shue stood at the front of the church, Coach Beiste, his best person, beside him. Behind her stood Finn, Puck, Kurt and Mike. It had been decided that they, as they were technically no longer Mr. Shue's students and nominally adults, should be the official groomsmen. That was okay with Blaine, who preferred to sit quietly by Sam, holding his hand.

The bridal procession was very elegant (save for the flower girl, who chose to fling rose petals into the pews instead of sprinkling them gently in the aisle, but she was 3 and cute, so it was okay). As Mr. Shue had no young relatives, Hannah Puckerman had been volunteered for ring bearer duty by her brother and was quite a sight in her little suit (complete with bow tie) and glittery purple shoes. When she presented the ring to Mr. Shue, she solemnly intoned, “Shalom,” and then grinned at her brother and strutted off to sit by Rachel.

Ms. P was a beautiful bride. As she joined Mr. Shue at the altar, they were both beaming and Blaine was pretty sure he could see tears of happiness in both their eyes. By the time I Dos were exchanged, Sam was sniffling quietly and Blaine passed him his spare handkerchief. More than a few of the glee kids were teary, happy for their teachers. Most the girls were openly weepy, while Kurt and Puck were both discreetly wiping their eyes.

As they left the church, no one threw rice as they didn't want to upset the new Mrs. Shue with the mess.

Once they arrived at the reception venue (tastefully decorated in white on white with pale pink accents), Puck was once again assigned to keep Mr. Shue's mother sober…not an easy task given the open bar. Both of Emma's parents were drinking like a fish, oddly unhappy, a stark contrast to Mr. Shue's father, who was grinning broadly as he chatted with Coach Washington, Senor Martinez and Mrs. Rose.

Fortunately, everyone was encouraged to take their seats fairly quickly and, after finding three tables allotted to the glee club and doing a quick seating reshuffle, Blaine sat back and watched the entrance of the bride and groom.

One table sat Unique, Ryder, Marley, Jake, Hannah, Puck, Rachel, Brody, Shane and Mercedes. Another held Mike, Mike’s date (Blaine cringed as he couldn't remember her name), Kady, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Lauren and Joe. Blaine was seated with Sam, Tina, Artie, Sugar, Finn (his date had canceled), Adam and Kurt. The most part, they managed to separate any groupings that would end in shouting, tears or punches.

Mr. and Mrs. Shue both all smiles when they entered and were ushered to their table where they stopped to say hello to their parents, Emma’s maid of honor and Coach Bieste, who was keeping peace at the table.

Then they had their first dance as husband and wife, spinning gracefully across the floor to Some Enchanted Evening.

Coach Bieste and Emma’s cousin, was apparently named Ella, gave their speeches next and were appropriately funny and heartfelt. Dinner was served as the DJ began to play soft, innocuous music and Blaine was happy to see Sam eat his entire plate of tilapia and angel hair pasta in a lemon/garlic sauce. It was pretty tasty for wedding food and Blaine was glad he'd opted for the fish, as Finn, Tina and Artie didn't look nearly as pleased with the chicken.

“Everything's going pretty well,” Finn commented as they ate, glancing around the room. “Coach Sylvester hasn't tried to sabotage anything, Mr. Shue's mom still looks sober and none of Ms. P’s – Mrs. Shue’s relatives have attacked each other! Usually something bad has happened by now when we have a big event.”

Almost as one, Blaine, Sam, Tina, Kurt, Artie and Sugar rapped their knuckles on the table, which was wood under the linen tablecloth. “Don't say that out loud,” Kurt yelped at his stepbrother.

“No need to invite trouble,” Sam agreed as the music got a bit louder.

From where they were seated, Jake and Marley looked over at Finn, who nodded. They scrambled up onto the stage by the DJ to perform the first of several songs the club intended to sing that night.

I Do seemed to be a big hit and April Rhodes, who clearly had been enjoying the open bar, was the first one out on the dance floor, boogying with one of Emma's innumerable cousins.

The father/daughter and mother/son dances went off without a hitch before more people chose to get out of their seats and enjoy the dance floor. During upbeat numbers, Mike, Mike’s date, Brittany and Jake sailed across the floor, impressing the crowd and, at one point, Mike and Mr. Shue busted out some breakdancing moves.

Sam's performance of True Companion was beautiful, a slower number that encouraged couples to pair off without being overly sappy. Blaine spent most of the song watching Sam, though he did take a moment to acknowledge how cute it was to see Puck dancing with his little sister.

While Tina, Brittany, Quinn and Santana sang Wild Horses, Blaine found himself in Sam's arms, turning slowly around the floor. “You look very suave today, Mr. Evans,” he said, giving Sam's tie a quick, teasing to tug. “Could you see all the girls swooning well you were singing?”

Quite a few of Emma's young cousins had been very appreciative of Sam during his performance and were now pouting as they watched them dance.

“You're the only one I was watching,” Sam replied with an honest smile and Blaine tucked his cheek against Sam's shoulder.

Kurt performed a very striking version of Breathe before the music turned back to more upbeat selections, encouraging everyone to bounce along, dancing more wildly in various combinations.

At one point during a swing number, Brittany startled Blaine by lifting him for fairly easy aerial maneuver and he laughed through it. The blonde Cheerio was very strong and she kissed his nose before twirling him away to join Sam and Mike for some silly body rolls and flashy moves.

A lot of the young, single men seemed quite content to watch as Santana, Quinn and Brittany shimmied together, something the girls obviously found amusing.

Music slowed again when Rachel belted out Evergreen and in the cake was cut (no one shoved cake in anyone's face). It was a beautiful white cake with a layer of mixed berries in the middle and, again, Sam ate it without fuss, actually smiling and commenting, “This is good.”

“It really is,” Blaine agreed, not wanting to comment on Sam's sudden willingness to eat in fear of stopping whatever this was.

Of course, Finn didn't have the same discretion. “Dude, you're eating cake? I've never seen you do that bef…Ow!”

From Kurt’s expression, it was clear he kicked his brother under the table. Blaine shot him a grateful look.

Calmly licking frosting off of his fork, Sam replied, “I'm carbo loading.”

Adam was the first to get it and stretched out arm for a fist bump. Kurt, Artie, Sugar and Tina smiled and Blaine turned to Sam. “Carbo loading? Really?”

“Really.”

Blaine smiled at him even as Finn asked, “Why would you be carbo loading? We’re at a wedding and it’s night time, so there aren't any sporting…Oh, okay.”

Teasingly, Kurt turned to Adam. “More cake?”

“That sounds lovely.”

Heaving a sigh, Finn said, “Be nice. Leave some cake for those of us who aren’t getting any tonight.”

“It's a wedding, man,” Artie commented sagely. “Go chat up a bridesmaid one of the 9 million ginger girls creeping around.”

Finn didn't seem thrilled with either option, but we perked up around the time Rachel caught the bouquet. Blaine wondered for a moment if Finn knew what had gone down with Puck, Kitty and Rachel in the bath room, then shook his head.

No way in hell was he going near that topic of conversation.

When it was his turn to perform, Blaine sang The Way You Look Tonight and it seemed to go over well. Sam's earlier admirers began tossing speculative gazes between the two of them, but Blaine didn't care when Sam smiled brightly at him and placed a palm over his heart.

He spent the next few songs in Sam's arms again, pressed close and stealing fleeting kisses. One of Sam's hands slid under his jacket, pressing warmly against the small of Blaine's back as Blaine nuzzled Sam's throat.

The exit song they performed was a group number, appropriately Journey’s When The Lights Go Out In The City and Mr. and Mrs. Shue said their goodbyes and disappeared.

It had been a good day and there had only been one brief fight between two of Emma’s uncles, a fight that ended due to Santana's intervention. Both men had retreated from her, looking thoroughly spooked.

As everyone began to say their goodbyes, causing chaos to erupt in the room, Sam slid his hand into Blaine’s and tugged him toward the door. Smiling, he followed, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and kissing him deeply as soon as the first opportunity arose.

A scandalized looking older couple stepped off of the elevator before they stumbled on, but Blaine couldn't find it in himself to care about appearances when Sam crowded him against the wall and sucked on his neck.

Column a hopeless romantic, but Blaine loved weddings…and he had a feeling he was about to find yet another aspect of them to adore.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine stumbled a little as he entered the room, Sam wrapped around him from behind, peppering his neck with little kisses, hands busily working at the buttons of Blaine’s shirt. Humming happily, he leaned back against Sam, who managed to kick the door shut behind them.

“You smell good,” Sam mumbled against his skin and Blaine shivered. Turning in the circle of Sam's arms to capture a kiss.

Up on his toes, Blaine wound his arms around Sam's shoulders, burying his fingers in soft blonde hair. Strong hands gripped his hips as they walked backwards and Blaine laughed against Sam's lips when he found himself bumping into the dresser.

He assumed Sam had been aiming for bed, but had gotten off course. Still, Blaine couldn't complain when Sam lifted him a little and sat him atop the dresser. His knees fell open and Sam stepped close, pressing their bodies together as a Blaine hooked his calves behind Sam’s thighs.

The traded kisses, warm and deep, as their hands wandered, shedding clothes at a slow, clumsy pace. Tiny buttons proved troublesome, but they were careful, knowing they would have to be more or less presentable in the morning. Only a few buttons were lost in their quest for skin.

When he finally had Sam shirtless, Blaine leaned back, mirror cool against his lust warmed skin. He wanted to just gaze at Sam for a moment, to take in the sculpted beauty of his chest now that he was allowed to do so without embarrassment.

Sam's skin was winter pale, smooth and creamy, stretched taut over finely honed muscles. Almost reverently, Blaine placed a hand on his chest, enjoying the feel of firm pectoral muscles and dragging his fingers over a flat, pink nipple. Sam pressed into the caress, smiling as Blaine traced the definition of his abs.

“Like what you see” Sam asked with a cheeky smile and Blaine nodded, pressing a soft kiss over his heart/

“I do,” Blaine replied gently, then cupped Sam's face between his hands. “You're beautiful, Sam. Inside and out. I didn't fall for you because of how you look. You know that, right?”

Quiet for a moment, Sam let out a breath and nodded. “Yeah. You see me…all of me and you still like me anyway.”

It made Blaine’s heart hurt when Sam said things like that, when he implied that he was somehow unworthy of being loved. “I love all of you,” Blaine murmured, letting himself press a soft, chaste kiss to Sam's lips. “You have so much goodness in you Sam. Just being around you makes me smile and feel better when I'm sad.”

“That some of the stuff I love about you, too,” Sam replied quietly, then a small smile tipped his lips up. “Hold on.”

Blaine let out an instinctive bark of surprised amusement when Sam grabbed his legs and lifted him again, spinning and tripping toward the bed. They tumbled onto the mattress, laughing as they bounced, a sense of peace and happiness creeping in to join the desire and arousal coursing through their veins.

Moaning, Blaine kissed Sam hard, enjoying the sensation of being pinned under him, but pushed on the shoulder, urging him onto his back. Together, they made quick work of their trousers (pulling lube and condoms from pockets), underwear, shoes and socks, too comfortable together to be embarrassed.

With a smile, he swooped down and kissed Sam's abs, taking his cock in hand, stroking smoothly before swiping his time from base to tip, swirling around the head and lapping up pre-cum that had formed there.

Sam whimpered when Blaine took the head into his mouth, tongue pressing against the underside is slowly began to fall, hollowing his cheeks and providing suction. Blaine hummed, enjoying the ways little moans and sighs spilled from Sam's lips as he shifted, muscles twitching as he visibly refrained from thrusting into Blaine’s mouth, even as his hands reached down to grip at Blaine’s head.

He didn't push though, simply worked his trembling fingers into Blaine’s hair, other hand cupping his cheek, thumb sweeping against the corner of Blaine’s mouth, where it stretched around his cock. His hooded eyes peered down at Blaine with such…want and love and lust that Blaine groaned himself, rolling his hips into the mattress.

After few minutes, Sam tugged at Blaine’s hair, urging him back, grunting unhappily as his cock slid free of Blaine’s lips with a wet pop. “Too close,” Sam panted. “Don't want to cum yet.”

Licking his lips, Blaine pressed an open mouth kiss to Sam's hip, then crawled up to catch him in a searing kiss. Feel of Sam's long, strong body pressing up against him was amazing and Blaine let himself grind his own cock against Sam's taut belly.

“Lube?” Sam mumbled into his mouth and Blaine shuddered in anticipation.

It only took a moment to locate the small to on the bed beside them and Blaine grabbed it, along with the condoms. “Do you want me to do this part myself or ….”

Sam gazed at him, flushed and lovely, teeth worrying his bottom lip for a moment before he murmured, “I want you to make love to me.”

The request can't Blaine off guard when he nearly dropped the lube. Kid kind of assumed Sam would want to top. Sure, Blaine and Kurt had switched things up on occasion, but Kurt had liked it when Blaine bottomed and, since both were awesome in Blaine's opinion, he hadn't protested.

Eli had just assumed… Yeah, not thinking about that.

“Uh…unless you don't want to,” Sam continued, face turning redder by the second. “We haven't really talked about how….”

“Yes! Of course I want to,” Blaine blurted, running a soothing hand up Sam's side. “I just thought you'd want to….”

“Next time,” Sam interrupted eagerly. “I really just want to do this with you tonight, okay?”

Nodding, Blaine leaned in for a kiss. “Okay,” he agreed, then wet his lips. “The first time might be a bit…uncomfortable.”

Sam seemed almost bashful as he rolled onto his stomach, then peered back at Blaine over his shoulder. “Ummm, well, Brittany has a lot of… toys, so this isn't completely uncharted territory.”

“Toys,” Blaine mused, letting his hand stroke the long line of Sam's back. “Maybe tell me more about that later.”

Grinning, Sam nodded and Blaine moved to settle between his legs. Gently, he petted one of Sam's thighs, centering himself and soothing them both as he gazed at Sam, at miles of smooth skin and lean muscles, at the dimples of Venus at the base of his spine, as his perfect, round little ass….

Smiling, Blaine leaned forward and pressed a kiss to one of those pert cheeks, following the gentle affection with a playful nip. Sam gave a little yelp of surprise, but didn't protest, merely spread his thighs a bit more and Blaine kneaded the firm, enticing muscles.

When Blaine let his thumb brush against Sam's entrance, his breathing stuttered and an anticipatory shiver rolled down his spine. His reaction made Blaine feel like his skin was suddenly too tight and he acted with more purpose, gripping Sam's cheeks and dragging the flat of his tongue over the puckered hole before him.

Sam's back bowed, his head and shoulders rising up as he gasped, “Oh God, Blaine!”

With a smile, Blaine applied himself, licking over and over around Sam's hole, again and again, watching as the muscles in Sam's thighs jumped and twitched. Once the little ring of muscle with shiny with saliva, he pressed his tongue forward, licking in a bit and earning a choked cry.

By the time Blaine pushed a lube finger into Sam, the blonde was moaning steadily, twitching and writhing. He gasped and sighed, like the intrusion was relief and Blaine soon added a second finger, working the digits in and out and stretching the tight muscles, occasionally scraping over Sam's prostate, an action that dragged sobs of pleasure from him.

Blaine had to grip the base of his own cock by the time he got a third finger worked into the velvety, clenching heat of Sam's body, unable to fight back his own moans. “Sam…you have no idea how incredibly hot you are… I'm almost done, just looking at you, watching you….”

“Not yet!” Sam demanded, looking back at him with lust dazed eyes. “That's enough. I'm good. Please!”

Withdrawing his hand from Sam caused the taller boy to whimper, but Blaine focused on carefully and quickly rolling on a condom then slicking himself with a generous amount of lube. Determined not to hurt Sam, Blaine drizzled some more of the slick onto Sam's hole before shuffling forward on his knees, lining himself up and pushing in. Even stretched, Sam's body was a tight squeeze around him and Blaine moaned, thrusting shallowly as Sam began babbling encouragement.

“Good… Blaine, oh!... More….”

Cursing the fact that he wasn't tall enough to stretch up and kiss Sam over his shoulder, Blaine ran a trembling hand up his flank as his hips finally landed, snug against the curve of Sam's ass, as deep as he could go. The clutch of Sam's body around him was amazing, warm and intense and Blaine made a few tiny thrusts to get accustomed to the sensation.

He mouthed at Sam's shoulder blade before withdrawing and pushing home again, harder than before and dragging over the little bundle of nerves inside Sam. The action drew blissed out moans from them both, so Blaine saw no reason not to repeat it.

Sam soon began to push against him, picking up on Blaine's rhythm and helping keep the good pace. He moaned wordlessly when Blaine reached under him and got a hand around his cock, clearly torn as to whether he wanted to push into Blaine's fist or fuck himself back onto Blaine's cock.

They were too far gone for to last very long, movement soon growing frantic, but Blaine was still startled when Sam shouted, his orgasm tearing out of him as his body clenched down around Blaine almost painfully.

Muffling his own shout against Sam's back, Blaine hitched his hips forward a few more times before reaching his own climax. His mind went blank for an indeterminate amount of time and he let himself sprawl atop Sam who was similarly dazed and floating on an endorphin high.

Eventually, Blaine rallied enough to pull himself out of Sam and deal with the condom, returning from the bathroom with a warm cloth to wipe them both down with. The pillow Sam had been lying over was tossed aside and they curled against each other, sweat covered skin rapidly cooling.

One of Sam's hands smoothed along Blaine's ribs and then grabbed his hip, tugging him closer. Getting a tired arm around Sam's shoulders, Blaine snuggled in and stole a kiss. “I love weddings,” he sighed and Sam let out a huff of a laugh.

“I love you,” he responded and Blaine felt a warmth in his chest that had nothing to do with their previous exertions.

“I love you too,” he murmured, burlet out a huff of a laugh.

“I love you,” he responded and Blaine felt a warmth in his chest that had nothing to do with their previous exertions.

“I love you too,” he murmured, burying his face against Sam’s neck. “Sleep now and later we’ll try something different.”

Sam made a happy noise and sleepily muttered, “Awesome.”

Awesome was pretty much a perfect way to describe everything about their relationship, Blaine thought, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
